


Stick Together For Eternity

by PokemonKatt



Category: Paper Mario: The Origami King (Video Game)
Genre: Humanized Legion Of Stationery, Love Poems, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Tape's day had been in ruins, but a poem from a certain someone helped him get back on his sticky feet.
Relationships: Tape (Origami King)/Rubber Band (Origami King)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stick Together For Eternity

He felt tears roll down his cheeks, sobbing and some spluttering following as he cowered by the shadow covered edge of the tower.

_That damn plumber beat him. The streamer was gone._

He clenched his fist to try and contain any anger inside of him. His day was ruined. It was already bad enough. Olly had a terrible migraine when he was giving orders to him and even felt sick at the time, leaving the sticky man shivering. He wanted one of the others to go in his place so he could stay behind and help Olly in case what looked like a simple cold and migraine got worse, but Olly insisted that he guarded the purple streamer.

Tape wiped the tears from his face with his soaked hoodie sleeve, carefully trying not to scratch himself on his serrated bracelet underneath, which could easily poke through the fabric. He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths as he slowly got back on his feet, the heelies accidentally laying some tape down as he got up. He spluttered a bit more, some water coming out from his mouth. During the battle, Tape was using one of his signatures, Roll Out, but he went too far and slipped off the edge of the tower, landing in the sea. He was pretty much dead at that point, Mario would've killed him if he hit him once more. He let out a sigh as he walked towards the back of the tower, watching the last of the purple streamer disappear from existence.

A sheet of paper hit him in the face. He pulled it off and was about to screw it up and toss it into the ocean, but writing stopped him.

"What's this?" He muttered to himself as he began to read.

_To my dearest Tape,_

_Our hearts are bound, stuck for eternity,_

_We're just objects in this modernity,_

_Without you, my heart is shattered,_

_But when I'm at your side, I feel strong, yet flattered,_

_No matter how bad a day can be,_

_No one can truly stop you and me,_

_Scissors, Stapler, Mario, whoever,_

_We may be separated, but our hearts are bound together,_

_As you receive this poem like a letter,_

_I'll be thinking of you, now and forever,_

_Even if Mario destroyed me at the start,_

_You'll never lose me, I'll always be in your heart._

_-Rubber Band, the Elastic Entertainer_

Tape could feel a blush on his cheeks as he read the poem. Of course, he heard Rubber Band was defeated in battle. He felt heartbroken at the sight of the bruised man that stumbled into the castle's infirmary in tears. He was still recovering from how badly he was beaten. Tape neatly folded the poem up and tucked it into his pocket. He prayed it didn't get wet in there. He quickly unrolled his left sleeve to reveal his radio bracelet.

"The purple streamer's gone. I'm sorry. Bring me back." He demanded with an apology. A beam of light brought him back to the castle.

At least his day wasn't completely ruined.


End file.
